1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for diagnosis of electromechanical devices of at least one predefined type, the system including a communication unit that communicates with an actual device of the predefined type. More particularly, the system of the invention is for use as a performance analysis and failure remediation tool.
The invention further relates to a method for performance analysis and failure remediation of electromechanical devices of at least one predefined type, the method including the step of communicating with an actual device of the predefined type.
2. Description of Background Art
A system and method for failure prediction, diagnosis and remediation using data acquisition and feedback for a distributed electronic system is known from EP 1109101. In the system, real-time failure prediction and diagnoses of electronic devices operating in a network environment can be achieved by using monitoring data, feedback data, and pooling of failure data from a plurality of devices, e.g. electro mechanical devices or machines like printers or copiers. First, a diagnostic system requests data on the state of a machine and/or its components and collections thereof as part of the machine's normal operation. Secondly, real-time processing of the data either at the machine site or elsewhere in the distributed network allows for predicting or diagnosing system failures. Having determined and/or predicted a system failure, a communication to one or more remote observers in the network allows the remote observers to view the diagnostic information and/or required action to repair the failure. Furthermore, interrogation of either the particular electronic device, or a database containing data on devices of a similar type, by the diagnostic server, allows the diagnostic server to refine original diagnoses based on this population data to achieve a comprehensive failure predication/diagnosing system. However, the diagnosis and remediation requires real-time processing, and is based on triggering by actual failures.